Sing With Me?: A Year Later!
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Especial de Sing with me?: ¿Qué pasó un año después del concurso de bandas? Una tragedia inesperada, una amistad que prevalece y un amor que durará sin importar que suceda - SxM KxC BSxT One-shot Fic-versario!


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. La historia original **_**Sing with Me?**_** es totalmente mía.**

_Si, ya sé lo que pensarán, ¿qué demonios significa este fic si ya el otro se acabó desde hace tiempo? Bien, pues quería celebrar que hoy, hace un año, subí el prólogo de esa historia que, creo yo, conmovió el corazón de varios lectores n.ñ ¡Así que por eso, les traigo este capítulo especial! ¡Un año después de que ganaran el concurso de bandas! Espero y les guste, ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Sing with Me?:**

**A year later!**

**Maka POV**

Lancé la alarma al suelo en cuanto está comenzó a sonar.

Blair bostezó cansada a mi lado, mientras que yo comenzaba a estirarme en mi lugar. Salí perezosamente de la cama, para luego encaminarme hacía el baño. Soul aún no se despertaba, y muestra de aquello eran los ronquidos que se escuchaban desde su habitación.

Sonreí, mientras que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

Hacía ya casi dos años en los que nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar. Hacía ya casi dos años desde que llegué al Shibusen y mi vida cambió por completo. Había conocido a mis nuevos amigos, y también – para desgracia mía – había conocido a mis nuevos enemigos. Sí… aún en estas fechas, Kim y su grupito seguían haciendo de las suyas, pero sabíamos mantenerlos a raya.

Ya no faltaban más de dos meses para que al fin nos graduáramos del Shibusen, lo que significaba que una vez que saliéramos, empezaríamos oficialmente con nuestra banda. Di un gritito de alegría, para luego comenzar a cantar bajo el chorro de agua que producía la regadera.

Desde aquel día en el que ganamos el concurso, ya no tenía pánico escénico. Habíamos ido a distintos lugares para dar pequeños conciertos y yo ya no tenía miedo de desmayarme frente a todo el público. Aunque claro, eso no era lo único que había cambiado para bien en nuestras vidas.

Soul y yo seguíamos viviendo en el mismo departamento de hace un año, y a pesar de que todavía éramos novios, no dormíamos juntos… bueno, lo admito, había noches en las que sí, pero sólo _dormíamos_, nunca llegamos a hacer _otro tipo_ de cosas.

Black Star y Tsubaki, por otro lado, ya dormían juntos y era imposible verlos separados. Él no deja de alardear que tiene la mejor novia de todas y ella no deja de sonrojarse y pegarle cada vez que lo hace. Kid y Chrona, por otra parte, a pesar de que no se la pasan tan _acaramelados_ como nosotros, su amor se puede sentir incluso desde el rincón del salón. Lo más curioso de ellos, es que, a pesar de que nunca se dicen abiertamente un _te quiero_, sus miradas expresan lo que sus labios no se dicen.

Liz y Patty por otro lado, prefieren tener más de un novio al mes, según ellas, porque no quieren privar a los hombres de sus _encantos_.

Me reí ante tal recuerdo, mientras que cerraba la llave de la regadera y envolvía mi cuerpo en una toalla. Cuando salí del baño, Soul apenas estaba despertando, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se la pasaba bostezando cada dos minutos. Me dio un ligero _'buenos días'_, para luego encerrarse en el baño. Supuse que para seguir durmiendo.

Little Devil salió tambaleándose de la habitación, sin embargo, se fue a dormir junto a Blair en el sofá. Rodé los ojos y entré a mi habitación, lista para vestirme.

Como todos los días me puse mi camisa blanca de manga corta, mi falda de tablones color azul marino, mis calcetas blancas con franjas azules y mi corbatín rojo. Lo bueno de la temporada de calor era que no podíamos usar la chaqueta de la escuela – la cual había cambiado un poco gracias a nuestro _querido_ amigo Kid –. Terminé de peinarme, para luego calzarme mis zapatos negros y encaminarme hacia la cocina.

Sorpresivamente, Soul seguía en el baño. No dudé ni un segundo que se hubiese quedado dormido, ayer había llegado tarde por culpa de Black Star y Kid. Suspiré y toqué la puerta, sólo para procurar que mi novio no se hubiese ahogado con el agua de la regadera. Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un sonoro _'Hump'_.

Terminé de hacer el desayuno, mientras que Soul salía del baño bostezando. Justo cuando estaba terminando de tomar mi vaso de jugo de naranja, él salió tallándose los ojos, para luego mirarme un poco molesto.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – me preguntó mientras que se sentaba frente a mí.

- Porque tú, _linda princesita_, te quedaste más de una hora encerrado en el baño y yo me moría de hambre – le dije, para luego levantarme de mi lugar y llevar mis trastes sucios al fregadero.

- No es mi culpa que Kid y Black Star hayan perdido todo el dinero que nos quedaba para el taxi – me respondió él con comida en la boca.

- Pues tampoco es mi culpa – contraataqué.

- _Touché_ – susurró, mientras que se terminaba de un trago el jugo y se acercaba corriendo a mí, ya con el plato vacío –, pero a la próxima, juro que no te esperare mientras que te pruebas un nuevo conjunto.

- ¡Hey, eso no es justo!

- ¿Quién dijo que lo sería? – me dijo divertido, para luego darme un ligero beso en los labios.

El cual, se prolongó más de lo esperado y sólo se rompió cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Nos reímos mientras que nos separábamos, para luego correr hasta el baño y lavarnos rápidamente los dientes. De vez en cuando nos empujábamos para ganar más espacio en el lavabo, pero yo terminé ganando cuando le di un caderazo, haciendo que casi se tragara el cepillo. Cuando terminamos, abrimos la puerta de entrada, ya con nuestras mochilas en la mano.

Los rostros sonrientes de Black Star, Patty, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Chrona nos miraron divertidos.

- Tienen pasta de dientes en el uniforme – nos dijo Liz, soltando un par de risitas.

- Oh, demonios – murmuré mientras que trataba de limpiar la zona sucia. A Soul no le importó, simplemente se limitó a cerrar la puerta del departamento y a comenzar a platicar con los chicos.

- Quien lo diría, sólo esta semana y salimos al fin – dijo Liz con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Técnicamente aún no salimos – le dijo Chrona –. Shinigami-sama quiere que todas las bandas o solistas de últimos grados se preparen para el concierto final.

- Eso ya lo sé, Chrona, simplemente déjame soñar.

- Pues no sueñes mucho, Liz, hoy tenemos examen – le recordé.

- Me sorprende que estés muy tranquila, Maka-chan – me dijo Tsubaki.

- Ya sabes que ella devora los libros, ¡yum, yum! – dijo Patty mientras que alzaba los brazos y comenzaba a correr alrededor de nosotras.

- ¿Creen que este año Kim y los demás traten de robarnos la canción otra vez? – pregunté.

- Lo dudo, ya aprendieron la lección, aunque si tratan de volver a hacerlo… siempre tendremos a Chrona para que cante – dijo Liz, haciendo que Chrona se sonrojará hasta la raíz.

- ¡¡Ni loca crean que vuelvo a cantar!! – dijo, alterada.

Todas nos reímos, para luego comenzar a hablar de temas triviales mientras que llegábamos al salón.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_¿Cómo se llamaba la Tercera Sinfonía de Beethoven y en que nota estuvo?"_

Mordí ligeramente la goma de mi lápiz, para luego escribir la última respuesta.

"_Se llamaba 'Eroica', y estaba en 'Mi' mayor"_

Suspiré mientras que volteaba mi examen y dejaba mi lápiz encima de este. Volteé a ver a los demás. Soul, Liz y Black Star se partían el cerebro tratando de contestar la novena pregunta del examen, mientras que Kid y Tsubaki lo revisaban y le daban la vuelta. No me molesté en ver a Patty, sabía que ella estaría haciendo una enorme jirafa en el centro de su examen – aún me sorprendía el hecho de que pudiese pasar el año con promedio decente –.

Apenas estaba por alzar la mano para decirle al profesor Stein que había terminado con mi examen, cuando de pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió. Marie-sensei entró por ella entre jadeos, para luego carraspear y mirar fijamente al profesor.

- ¿Pasa algo, Marie-sensei? – preguntó el profesor Stein mientras que se acomodaba las gafas.

- Esto… sí, ¿puede prestarme a Evans un momento? Shinigami-sama lo quiere ver.

Todos volteamos a ver a Soul confundidos, mientras que este despegaba su vista del examen y miraba sorprendido a la maestra. ¿Qué había hecho Soul como para que Shinigami-sama lo quisiera ver en su oficina? Fruncí el ceño preocupada cuando él me volteó a ver. Se encogió de hombros, igual de confundido que yo.

- Claro, Evans, deja tu examen, lo contestas luego – le dijo el profesor Stein.

Soul asintió mientras que se levantaba de su asiento.

- Llevate tus cosas, Evans – le sugirió Marie-sensei.

Soul la miró todavía más confundido, pero obedeció y guardó su lapicera en su mochila, para luego colgársela en el hombro y salir del salón. Tsubaki y los demás voltearon a verme, esperando a que les dijera el motivo por el cual Soul se fue. Me encogí de hombros, mirando preocupada hacia la puerta.

No sabía porque, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

* * *

**Soul POV**

Llegué corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mi padre sentado.

Sam y Wes salían de una habitación. La primera lloraba a mares sobre el pecho del segundo, quien trataba de consolarla acariciándole la espalda. Me acerqué a mi familia entre jadeos por culpa de la carrera que había tenido desde el Shibusen hasta el hospital.

Dejé caer mis cosas y me encaré a mi padre, quien tenía la mirada vacía y perdida en algún punto del pasillo.

- ¡¿Cómo está ella?! – pregunté.

Papá no me respondió, y Sam comenzó a llorar más.

- Ella… - murmuró Wes, con la voz ronca –, mamá tuvo una recaída muy fuerte…

- ¡¿Y?! – insistí, cada vez más nervioso.

Mi hermana absorvió un poco con la nariz, para luego sollozar un poco.

- M-mamá no s-se recuperará… ¡ella se v-va a mo-morir!

La miré atónito. Sentí como el aire se me había salido de golpe de los pulmones, y como mi corazón se paraba de manera brusca.

- ¿Q-qué…? – Susurré – ¡Esto no es broma, Sam!

- ¡No es ninguna broma! – Me gritó Wes – ¡Mamá se va a morir, Soul, y no hay nada que podamos hacer!

No les respondí, un nudo se había formado en mi garganta. Ella se moriría… ella se iría para siempre…

Sam lloró más fuerte y Wes siguió consolándola. Papá se levantó de su asiento y posó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho. Sus ojos rojos se habías opacado, cosa que me sorprendió. Nunca lo había visto así, y nunca creí llegar a verlo así.

- Tu madre quiere verte – me dijo, su tono de voz era neutro.

Asentí ligeramente, para luego encaminarme hacia la habitación que estaba frente a nosotros. Cuando entré, sentí que el alma se me partía en millones de fragmentos. Mamá estaba acostada en una camilla, su pecho bajaba lentamente, y su respiración era muy tranquila… _demasiado_ tranquila. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, haciendo que ella se despertara lentamente.

Sus ojos color zafiro me miraron fijamente, mientras que una sonrisa cansada aparecía en su pálido rostro.

- Llegaste – susurró ella con voz cansada.

- Mamá… - murmuré con la voz entrecortada, para luego acercarme a ella y arrodillarme a su lado.

Ella comenzó a acariciarme lentamente la cabeza, mientras que yo ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho. Las lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero yo me negaba a cederles el paso. No lloraría frente a mamá, no dejaría que ella me viese de aquella manera.

- ¿Soul…?

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero mucho hijo… a ti y a tus hermanos los quiero con toda mi alma… y a tu padre también, sólo que no se lo digas por ahora, ¿ok? – me pidió divertida, mientras que me guiñaba un ojo.

Sonreí levemente.

- De acuerdo, no se lo diré.

- Cuida mucho de tus hermanos, y también a Maka-chan… ella te ama, y mucho, no sé te ocurra hacerla llorar o juro que te las verás conmigo – me amenazó sonriente. Reí quedamente mientras que asentía y me aferraba a ella con fuerza –, cuídate mucho, hijo. Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, mamá – susurré con un hilo de voz.

Ella me sonrió ampliamente, para luego comenzar a cerrar lentamente los ojos. El monitor cardiaco comenzó a producir un sonido irritante. Apreté mis puños mientras que me permitía llorar sobre el cuerpo frío e inerte de mi madre. Sentí una mano sobre mi espalda, y luego, dos pares de brazos abrazándome con fuerza.

Lloré junto a Sam y Wes en silencio, mientras que nuestro padre trataba de calmarnos como solía hacerlo cuando teníamos miedo a las tormentas.

Lo único que él no sabía, es que esta tormenta duraría un poco más de lo esperado…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Miré desde el umbral de la puerta la escena que estaba frente a mí. Un nudo se formó tanto en mi garganta como en mi corazón.

Tsubaki me sujetó levemente del brazo.

- Dejémoslos solos – murmuró.

Asentí levemente, para luego seguirla a ella y a los demás por el desértico pasillo del hospital, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Soul. Habíamos salido temprano ya que habíamos terminado el examen rápidamente, sin embargo, tan pronto nos enteramos de lo que le había pasado a la mamá de Soul, no dudamos ni un segundo en venir corriendo hacia acá.

- Lo lamento… - susurré en voz baja.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nos dejamos caer en el césped del patio de la Academia, para luego hacer un sonoro suspiro en coro.

- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Liz.

- ¿Qué pasa, onee-chan? – preguntó Patty confundida.

- ¡¡Al fin se terminó el curso!! – gritó alegre mientras que se quitaba la toga y lanzaba el birrete al aire.

- No festejes aún Liz, en un par de horas será el concierto final – le dijo Kid, mientras que atrapaba lo que Liz había lanzado y lo acomodaba simétricamente.

- ¡¡Tenemos que patearles el trasero una vez más a los estúpidos Pixies esos!! – gritó Black Star mientras que alzaba los brazos al aire.

Gritamos todos a coro, llenos de júbilo, para después comenzar a reír. Volteé a ver a Soul, quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo. Me preocupé, y sin pensármelo junté nuestras manos, haciendo que él me mirase sorprendido.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, preocupada.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde la muerte de la mamá de Soul, y él apenas lo estaba superando. Había días en los que se encontraba feliz, pero había otros en los que el dolor lograba consumirlo silenciosamente. Esperaba que hoy no fuese un día de aquellos.

Él me sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarme.

- Descuida, sólo estaba pensando…

- ¿En qué?

- En nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante – murmuró, haciendo que todos lo volteáramos a ver sorprendidos.

Suspiramos y nos dejamos caer nuevamente sobre el césped. La brisa de verano que recorría el patio del Shibusen era tranquilizadora.

Todos miramos fijamente el cielo azul que se alzaba sobre nosotros, con sus nubes blancas tapando de vez en cuando al sol. Soul me sujetó con fuerza de la mano, y yo le correspondí al gesto. Fue Kid quien rompió el silencio.

- Yo digo que no habrá mucha diferencia, después de todo, nosotros seguiremos juntos, ¿no es así?

- Claro, por algo somos amigos – dijo Liz.

- Juntos para siempre y por siempre – reiteró Tsubaki sonriente.

- ¡No se pongan de sentimentales ahora! Todavía falta mucho para el futuro, mientras hay que ponernos a pensar en el presente… y en las miles de formas de cómo darle una _despedida _a Ox y a Harvard – dijo Black Star, mientras que él, Soul y Kid chocaban las manos.

- Es verdad, aún falta mucho para el futuro… - susurré mientras que me acomodaba sobre el pecho de Soul.

Cerramos los ojos y nos dejamos envolver por los cálidos rayos del sol.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiese mandado mi solicitud al Shibusen? Lo más seguro es que no hubiese conocido a los chicos hace dos años. Sin embargo, había algo que me decía que pasara lo que pasara, nuestro destino habría sido que nos encontráramos de una manera u otra. Tal vez nos hubiera costado más tiempo a mí y a Soul darnos cuenta de nuestro amor, pero tarde o temprano habríamos terminado juntos, como ahora.

Aunque bueno, el _hubiera_ no existe, y aunque pasamos por muchas dificultades, nosotros siempre estaríamos juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Porque ese era nuestro destino. Y como había dicho Black Star – ok, sonaría loco, pero el idiota tenía razón –, no era momento para pensar en el futuro, sino para ver por el presente…

… y claro está, para ver también las caras de horror de Kim y compañía cuando les ganásemos el primer lugar nuevamente…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Cortito y extraño, lo sé, pero es mi forma de decirle "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" a este fic xD_

_Un año después de que se enfrentaran a Kim y compañía, un año después de que se dijeran su primer te amo, un año después de que se separaran, un año después de infinidad de aventuras que tuvieron en aquella historia. ¡Gracias por leer! Y si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrían dejar un pequeño review de regalo? xD ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
